pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Abra
/ |dexsinnoh=020 |dexcekalos=102 |dexalola= / |evointo=Kadabra |gen=Generation I |species=Psi Pokémon |egg1=Human-Like |body=06 |type=Psychic |imheight=2'11" |metheight=0.9 m |imweight=43.0 lbs. |metweight=19.5 kg |ability=Synchronize Inner Focus |dw=Magic Guard |color=Brown |male=75 |evo= }} Abra (Japanese: ケーシー Keeshii) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology Abra is a golden-brown, human-like fox Pokémon with three fingers and toes on both arms and legs. Its eyes are mostly closed because of its tendency to sleep a lot. The shoulders are brown. Abra has a long tail with one brown stripe. Feet have 3 sharp claws, 2 on the front and 1 on the heel. Abra stands 2'11" and has the same physical appearance, no matter what its gender is. It has slightly-pointed ears and its body looks slightly like it has a type of body armour on its top half. Natural abilities Abra can have the abilities Synchronize and Inner Focus. Inner Focus prevents Abra from flinching. Synchronize allows Abra to give a status condition back to the opponent if Abra gets a status condition. It has been known to sleep 18 hours a day, as it needs its rest for its telekinetic abilities. Abra also can teleport away from danger by the means of using the move Teleport. It can even perform this technique while asleep. If it doesn't get enough sleep its powers fade. Evolution Abra evolves into Kadabra at level 16 and then into Alakazam via trading. Game info Game locations Side game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Breeding Generation VII= |[[Beheeyem]]|—|—|10|Psychic|Status}} |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= '''This Pokémon learns no moves by Tutoring. Sprites Battle Animation Sprites Appearances Anime *Mrs. Bellows' Abra *Abra (AG147) *Mira's Abra *Lucy's Abra Trivia * In the app Pokémon GO, Abra will always run away if you don't catch it on the first go. * In Pokémon Gold, Abra opens one of its eyes for the first time. * In Super Smash Bros., Abra is one of the Pokémon that can be freed from Pokéballs. During this time, it uses the move Teleport. * Abra is one of the collectable spirits in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Etymology Abra's nomenclature along with his evolutions are based on a magician's famous magic words: "Abra, Kadabra, and Alakazam". Gallery 063Abra OS anime.png 063Abra OS anime 2.png 063Abra AG anime.png 063Abra Dream.png 063Abra Pokemon Stadium.png 063Abra Pokemon Colosseum.png 063Abra Pokemon PokéPark.png 063Abra Pokémon HOME.png 063Abra Pokemon Conquest.gif Abra-GO.png Abra GO Shiny.png AbraSprite.png ShinyAbraSprite.png SSBUAbra.png it:Abra Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Friend Safari Pokémon Category:White Forest Pokémon Category:Mammal Pokémon